The London Case With The Scotts
by SeeImWearingABlanket
Summary: Sherlock is the world's only consulting detective. Until he meets Lee-Ann Jacobs from Scotland. They are both a pain in the ass to each other and to their colleagues. Whether or not they can solve this case without killing each other is another story. Sherlock says he doesn't need help, but he's stuck with it. Let's see how this turns out & let's see if the killer will be found.


p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 11.8181819915771px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Lee-Ann sat completely bored in the Scotland Yard, waiting for whoever called her and Sarah up to hurry the hell up. She had been waiting about five or ten minutes yet, she was already bored, The secretary had come up to them and offered them some coffee while they waited. Sarah had accepted the offer almost without thought while Lee-Ann had looked at some other people's coffee to determine the type of brew. "Um, yes. No cream, and real sugar." She said, knowing quite well about some of these offices, but also coming off quite rude. The secretary left to get the coffee and Sarah gave her a look. "What?" Lee-Ann asked as if she hadn't done anything wrong./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 11.8181819915771px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Can you just stop sounding so rude?" Sarah asked her. "The poor woman was doing nothing more than her job."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 11.8181819915771px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I did nothing wrong. I made a simple request!" Lee-Ann said in defense. The secretary came back with the coffee. She then went back to her desk. Lee-Ann took a sip of her coffee and Sarah had done the same./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 11.8181819915771px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I just wish you'd be nicer to people that's all. Or at least not tell them their entire life story in the first thirty seconds of meeting them." Sarah said, taking another sip of her coffee./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 11.8181819915771px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""It takes a minute. Not thirty seconds." Lee-Ann said. Sarah laughed slightly and then heard a door open./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 11.8181819915771px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Jacobs. James. Come on." Gordon said. Reese Gordon, head of Scotland Yard. Bit wound up if you ask me, but that's nothing more than the author's perspective./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 11.8181819915771px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Lee-Ann and Sarah stood up and went into his office as told. They both sat down in these comfy, spinning chairs. "Thank you for coming." Gordon said sitting across from them./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 11.8181819915771px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Of course." Sarah said. She was trying to act as professional as possible while Lee-Ann...was spinning in the chair. "Jesus Christ." Sarah muttered seeing Lee./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 11.8181819915771px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Jacobs, would you stop?" Gordon asked./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 11.8181819915771px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Bite me." Lee-Ann said. For a sociopath, she could be a child some days./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 11.8181819915771px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Gordon let out a sigh. Today was going to be one of those days with Lee-Ann. Thankfully, he wouldn't have to suffer long. "Have you heard about the serial killer in London?" He asked./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 11.8181819915771px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Of course I have." Lee-Ann said, still spinning in her chair. Sarah let out a sigh and looked at Mr. Gordon seriously./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 11.8181819915771px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yes sir." Sarah said, trying to ignore Lee. "What does this have to do with us? It's not like they are going to move to Scotland."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 11.8181819915771px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yes, well," Gordon started off. The old man was slow and needed a moment. "As you know we are the UK and the UK need to help each other. So, I'm sending you two to London to help solve this mystery." He said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 11.8181819915771px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Lee-Ann stopped spinning in her chair and looked at Gordon. "I'm not going to London." She said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 11.8181819915771px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yes you both are." Gordon said, putting down two plane tickets. "Have a nice trip." He smirked and I think that set Lee-Ann off./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 11.8181819915771px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The rest of the situation was pretty odd after. Let's just say, the only way she'd leave is with that chair./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 11.8181819915771px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 11.8181819915771px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Lee was silent the entire cab drive back to their flat. She didn't say a word. Sarah was slightly worried about that. That was usually a bad sign when she wasn't talking. Either way, she prepared for the worst./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 11.8181819915771px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Lee-Ann took her chair upstairs into the flat and sat down in it. She crossed her legs and just sat there. "Are you going to start packing?" Sarah asked. Lee-Ann just shook her head. "Are you going to act like a child?" She asked. Lee-Ann nodded yes./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 11.8181819915771px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'll let you take all your scarves and the chair to London." Sarah said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 11.8181819915771px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Fine." Lee-Ann said standing up. She went to her room to pack./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 11.8181819915771px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Sarah smiled brightly. "Hi ho to London we go!" She cheered. Lee-Ann popped her head in the doorway looking at Sarah./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 11.8181819915771px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Your respect level went down a peg." Lee-Ann said then went to her room to pack her scarves. Sarah rolled her eyes and did a stupid little victory dance. She finally had an excuse to go to England./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 11.8181819915771px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 11.8181819915771px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I don't want to be here." Lee-Ann said crossing her arms. They were in the London International airport waiting for their stuff to arrive. Lee being impatient as always, was getting testy. "I want to go home. I want to annoy the living hell out of Scotland Police and Scotland Yard." Lee-Ann whined. Sarah just rolled their eyes and handed her, her stuff. Sarah took her own and went outside dragging Lee. "Doctor, waitress, war veteran, vet, lawyer..." The list went on as Sarah dragged Lee-Ann outside./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 11.8181819915771px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Sarah sighed and her eyes watched the city. "Hello London." She said./p 


End file.
